


Ouch

by vodka_and_some_sass



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: Based on the request: a Tom Hiddleston x reader drabble : Life had been blissful since Tom asked you to move in with him, but due to his busy schedule most of the unpacking and lifting is done by yourself. After hours of struggles, you are done and all boxes are gone! Feeling so proud over yourself, you forget for a moment your aching back and shoulders... But when Tom gets home, you can barely reach up to give him a proper hug...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ouch

You pushed the last box from the living room where the movers and packers had left it to Tom’s- No, your’s and Tom’s bedroom. A smile broke across your face as you remembered the night he had asked you to take your relationship to the next step. The small, flat box wrapped in simple blue paper with a silver ribbon had given nothing away but when you opened it and saw the key with a keyring that matched Tom’s, joyful tears had streamed down your face as you chanted yes over and over again. 

As you placed the last of the books on the shelves, you grinned. Being the darling man that Tom was, you were sure that had you left the unpacking for when he returned home, he would have insisted on helping, maybe even doing more than his share of the work. It would be a nice surprise for him to come to a settled home. Once you had folded and slid away the boxes, you heaved a sigh of relief and stood and stretched your aching back…and yelped.

Your movement was too fast and a muscle in your shoulder had cramped. You tried to massage it with your other hand but the entirety of you ached and all you could do was trudge to the shower. A hot shower later, neither the ache or the cramp had let up and you gave up, curling on the sofa and waiting for Tom to return.

Hours later, you heard the lock click and you stood to greet the man you loved. And when you gingerly wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him, he did not miss the way you winced or the way your jaw clenched in pain. Smoothening his hands down your sides, he frowned as he settled you on the sofa.

“What was that about?” His sonorous, deep voice was a balm against your restless mind and body and you snuggled into him. 

“Nothing love. Just a muscle pull.” But that did little to ease his mind. His fingers travelled along your shoulder and when they reached the tense muscle, he dug them in gently and the whimper that left your lips worried him. 

“That is not just a muscle pull. Lie down, darling. I’ll be back.”

You wanted to protest, to make him rest but the soreness in your body would not let you. So you sank into the plush sofa and waited. Tom returned a few moments later, dressed in a black tee-shirt and black shorts, carrying a heating pad in one hand and some chocolates in the other. He settled himself before gently placing you in his lap and handing you a bar of chocolate. 

“I can make out that you have been slogging away in the house, love. You shouldn’t have.” He spoke softly as he pressed the heating pad against your shoulder. You moaned at the relief the heat brought and snuggled closer to him. 

“God, Tom. That feels so good.” You held up the chocolate bar to his lips and he took a bite. During quiet conversations about his work and your day, he would massage the muscles that were aching, cooing softly when tears would spring to your eyes. In between that, you would share pieces of chocolate. And that was how dawn found you, you asleep in Tom’s lap, his large palm cupping your shoulder while the other was wrapped around your waist and his cheek pressed against your head. And dawn smiled on you both. 


End file.
